Snow Angels
by dreaminsapphire
Summary: A look into a way that some Narnians may have reacted to these mysterious markings that appeared out of no where. Please enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except for three of the characters you will see in this story.**

**A/N: This is just a fun little story that has almost nothing to do with OtB. This is also my first attempt at a completely humorous fic. Written as a companion to LadyAlambielKnightofNarnia's fic called Tracks of Hope, please check her story out too.**

**Snow Angels**

It was a typical snowy day in Narnia. It snowed every day and probably would forever, at least that's what some Narnians thought. On this particular day there was a young Rabbit by the name of Fleck. This Rabbit like many other creatures in Narnia could talk and he was taking his daily hop down the border of Narnia and the Western Wilds, past the lamppost and then he fell into a hole. This hole was probably only six to eight inches deep but Fleck had not been expecting the sudden drop what so ever. The Rabbit blended in with the snow now even more white then usual as the fall had covered him with a light powdering of the ever present snow. Finally the poor creature calmed enough to back his way out of this strange drop. He backed up from it and looked around it then he finally saw it in its full size and form.

Silently the poor creature ran as fast as his lucky feet would carry him, straight into the upright legs of a faun. He gasped a sigh of relief when he saw it was Voltuns, the Rabbit's friend, he would know what to do.

"What has you in such a hurry friend?" Voltuns asked the poor snow covered Rabbit, his lilting voice calming the poor creature.

"I-I was hopping along, right? Just minding my own business, see? And then out of nowhere, "the Rabbit paused and looked around at the trees and began to whisper.

"Oh, I see!" The faun exclaimed. "Come show me this mysterious sight and we will at once learn what to do." The two hurriedly made their way back to this mysterious drop of Fleck's and inspected the odd shape. "Surely some new type of Giant has entered Narnia!" Voltuns asserted. "And this is clearly a footprint! See look! Over there!" And surely enough not more than twenty feet away there was another such hole in the snow only this one was a bit smaller and not quite as evenly shaped.

"A new Giant!" The poor little bunny cried. "I've got to get my family on the move; we've got to be away from here! I have 19 children to protect you know?"

"Protect from what?" A small voice asked from nearby. The two creatures who had been studying the strange mark both nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Oh, Rosewind, it's just you." Voltuns said after catching his breath.

"What do you mean just me?" The tiny robin puffed up her feathers.

"We thought it might be some of the others." Fleck spoke in the lowest voice he could.

"Or a Giant." The faun added, his black legs nearly losing control of holding him up.

"Why silly," Rosewind spoke in the whistle like tone of most Birds, "this is no Giant footprint at all."

"Oh, and what do you think it is?" Asked Fleck suddenly very put off by being proven wrong by a bird, and a hatchling at that.

"Well, I heard a story somewhere once long ago-"

"Not that long ago." Interrupted the Rabbit, his whiskers twitching slightly.

"Hush now! I heard that at the end of all time the stars will fall from the sky and if they were to hit the earth they would leave a bright mark on the ground. Well maybe a star fell and because of all the wet snow it just left a dent." The little bird flew up in pride at her story.

"Do you really think this might be the end?" The poor faun spoke now scared out of his mind.

"Well it had to end sometime, why not now?" She chirped happily.

"Hush, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Fleck said with a nod of his head, "I say it's a Giant and that we'll be fine if we all just move further in."

"Well I still say it's a star."

"What's all this racket about?" A husky voice came from behind them. The threesome whipped around and realized this earthy voice belonged to a very tired looking Badger. "It's the middle of the day and you all are making such a noise that an Animal can't get any sleep."

"Sorry, Mr. Badger." Voltuns spoke quite nervously. "It seems that there's some kind of mystery in the forest."

"Well, a mystery you say," the old Badger grumbled, "_that_ makes it different. Let me see." He sort of stumbled over to the strange hole in the snow. "And what do you suppose that is?"

"We don't know for sure." Fleck's whiskers trembled as he thought of more strange creatures that could have made the tracks.

"We thought it was a giant!" Rosewind flew up into the air then dropped back down in excitement.

"Missy, I've been around a lot longer then you and I've never heard of a giant that has feet like this. No it's something else, better I think."

"What type of good creature would leave such giant tracks?" Voltuns nervously wrung his hands in suspense.

"Those aren't tracks at all." The wise Badger explained. "See look here, very faintly there are smaller tracks, those are the footprints. This looks like they fell over every few feet." He said with pride.

"Why would they do that?" Voltuns looked even more frightened now, being a Faun; who are nervous by nature.

"Well… I don't know… exactly… But I've seen something like this here footprint before, Mr. Tumnus showed me in a book he had that was about," here the badger leaned in closer, "whether humans existed."

"You don't really think it could be?" Rosewind asked hopping up and down excitedly.

"I don't see why not." The wizened Badger answered.

"But Humans are just a myth aren't they: some creature that might have existed long ago but not anymore, right?" Voltuns paced nervously at the idea.

"Of course they're a myth," whiskers twitching Fleck hopped up onto a log, "I mean, how could something exist if no one's ever seen it?"

"Right, so it must be a myth." The faun nodded.

"Then why would the Queen be so afraid of them?" The silence in the forest around them was deafening.

"You're remembering the prophecy." Voltuns spoke at last.

"It is a Badger's to remember." He quoted the adage favored by Badgers in Narnia. "Beaver says that the Centaurs have been talking; something in the skies has changed."

"The Centaurs? But still what makes you think a Human would be in this part of Narnia, or that they are even really what will end this winter at all? I mean have you ever seen a Human, Badger?" Voltuns asked.

"Well, no, but the Centaurs are never wrong."

"True but maybe something else is underfoot."'

"Yes maybe the ground is melting." Rosewind broke in a bit too loudly.

"Shhh!" All three turned on her. "Do you want to bring the whole army on you?" Badger asked irritably. The poor little robin dropped to the ground with her beak tucked under her wing.

"I still think it would be best to get my family to safer ground." Fleck finally spoke.

The old Badger nodded, "I'll help to round them up if you like." He offered and the two Animals walked and hopped toward the Rabbit's den. Voltuns quickly made his way back to the forest to see if he could find Mr. Beaver and ask for himself about the Centaurs.

Rosewind was left alone looking at these odd marks in the snow. Quickly she fluttered above them until she could see better what direction they headed and followed them to see if she could find these Giants or Stars or Humans for herself. She knew that these tracks were somehow important and she was determined to find what they meant.

**Huge shout out to LadyA for her patience with me and helping me get over massive writer's block for the end of this short. Please go read her fic Tracks of Hope. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
